


Dance Practice on Thursday

by ahoydonnie



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoydonnie/pseuds/ahoydonnie
Summary: Squidward lands the role of a lifetime, but almost all sunny days have a dark cloud looming nearby, right? The happy medium between enjoying his time on stage, and simultaneously being annoyed by Spongebob seems unattainable, yet it seems that the clouds just may blow away.
Kudos: 9





	Dance Practice on Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot fic on a SBTM (spongebob the musical) Discord in December of 2018, and I really had fun writing it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’m not a Squidbob shipper personally, I’m more of a Team or Tres, or Patbob kinda person myself, but I respect other folks’ ships, as long as they’re within moral standing. I did not write this to be Squidbob, but if you’d like to see it as Squidbob, that’s a-okay with me!

Out of all the dance partners he could have been with, Squidward was stuck with Spongebob. This was supposed to be the role of a lifetime, but now he was trapped onstage with...

Him.

Sponge was currently laughing to himself in the large wall mirror of the dance studio, making faces and in Squid’s eyes- generally being stupid. 

“Come on, Spongebob, the recital is in two weeks!” Squidward shouted, startling Sponge, who snapped to attention.

”Okay! I just want you to know, I’m super excited to be your partner!” He beamed that gap toothed smile of his. Squid rolled his eyes with a huff.

“Two weeks, Spongebob, two weeks.” He reiterated and cleared his throat. ”Now, the first move we need to do is-“ 

Squidward glanced over. Spongebob was twirling around, humming his own little tune. Squid, the trained dancer, sighed. Sponge’s form was perfect, he just wasn’t doing what he was supposed to. 

”Spongebob!” Squidward’s yelling caused Spongebob to once again come to a screeching halt.

”Sorry, was I not on full relevé?” He responded, rolling the r, and rising to his tippy-toes.

”No, Spongebob, you just aren’t doing the choreography.” Squidward responded, completely monotonous. ”Now then, can we please move forward?”

Squidward pushed the button on the stereo, and began the combination. As soon as he was cast, he had watched the reference tapes so much, he could watch it when he closed his eyes. As for Spongebob, he watched them, but the music was so soft. Well, it seemed more like the reference tapes watched him.

”Um, Squidward? I was wondering if maybe you could slow down a little bit? you’re moving so fast, and I can’t see.” He tapped his fingertips together.

Squidward stopped, and sighed, arms akimbo. ”Look. I’ll do it, but you have to keep quiet, and pay close attention. okay?”

”Got it!” Sponge pretended to zip his mouth shut, and gave a tight lipped smile.

Squidward took a deep breath, and started the choreography again, this time, giving Spongebob the side eye, making sure he was still focused. and he was, to some degree.

”Here comes the difficult part.” Squidward pinched the bridge of his nose.

”Oh, oh! Is it like a combination spin-jump-twirl-split?” Spongebob asked, excitedly, then slapped a hand over his mouth, remembering his deal.

”No, we’ve got to dance...” Squid shuddered. ”together.”

”Together?!” Spongebob abandoned the zipper promise and exploded, his voice reverberating off the dance room walls. Squidward grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

”Yes, together-“ Squid hissed through his teeth. ”and if you mess this up for me, there’s no telling what I’ll do.”

Sponge nodded quietly and gave him the okay sign. Squidward backed up from the mirror, and began to dance. The couple times that Spongebob was able to stay awake during the tape came in handy as he started to move to the music- and Squidward wasn’t yelling at him! Spongebob grinned, and put more power into his moves. 

He ran over, and with a mighty spin-jump-twirl-split, Sponge ended up on Squidward’s side of the floor. He wasn’t completely sure, but Spongebob had a feeling that he saw a small smile crack on the usually frustrated artist’s face.


End file.
